kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Careers (Game Dev Story)
There are a total of 8 different careers, with different pros and cons. Some require specific unlock conditions, but all employees start of with some job. Each career can be leveled up, up to level 5. Each employee can have levels on all careers, but only one is active at a time. Most employees come with prior experience in one or more careers beside their active career. Career List Coder Coders are one of the four basic staff members, and is also one of the first staff members type the player will have (Newb Ownerton). The Coder cannot be used for anything else than adding statistics points during development. Coders have high points in Program. Writer Writers are one of the four basic staff members, and is also one the first staff member types the player has. Writers are good in Scenario and can write the game proposal. Designer Designers are one of the four basic staff members. They are good at Graphics, and can design the game graphics. Snd. Eng. Sound Engineers (Snd. Eng.) are one of the four basic staff members. They are good in Sound, and can compose the soundtrack for games. Director Directors are one of the Tier 2 staff members; they are a combination of a Writer and a Coder. They have a high Contract fee and Salary. They share skills of Writers and Coders, but also have higher stats in Graphics and Sound. They can write the game proposal, like the Writer. Producer Producers are one of the Tier 2 staff members; they are a combination of a designer and a sound engineer Hard. Eng. Hardware Engineers (Hard. Eng.) have high stats for Program and Scenario, but low stats for Sound and Graphics. They are required to make your own console. Only Chimpan Z-Force starts with this career. Hardware Engineers''' have a special bonus that unlock certain console parts when you have a certain number of them in your team: :'''Potato Chip (CPU) - must have 4 hardware engineers on your team. :Punch Card (Media) - must have 6 hardware engineers on your team. Hacker Hackers are the highest performing employee in Game Dev Story; they have the talent of a Coder, Writer, Designer, & Snd. Eng. Compared to other careers, the salary of a hacker is much higher. Changing Careers Use a Career Change Manual, sold by the Salesman who visits once a year, to move an employee into a new career. In order to move to one of the 4 advanced careers (Director / Producer / Hardware Engineer / Hacker), the employee must be level 5 in the requisite lower career(s). Otherwise, the change is not allowed, even if the employee already has prior experience (levels) in the target career, and even if another employee is level 5 in the missing requisite career. For example, once an employee is moved off Producer, they cannot be changed back unless and until they themselves have attained level 5 in both Designer and Sound Engineer. Even if you hire someone with a good career, such as a hacker, they do not necessarily have level 5 in all lower careers, so if you want them to have high stats, you may wish to go back to a lower career and train it. However, beware that they will have to be leveled up in all lower careers in order to get back to their original career, which comes with a big salary hike.